dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kasandra Pentaghast
Colleen Clinkenbeard 20px Chiaki Kuriyama }} Kasandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast (ur. 9:03 lub 9:04 SmokaWskazuje na to fakt, że miała dwanaście lat, kiedy jej brat został zabity w roku 9:16.) – nevarska Poszukiwaczka Prawdy, wywodząca się ze szlacheckiego rodu Pentaghastów, od roku 9:22 Smoka będąca Prawą Ręką BoskiejB. Gelinas, N. Thornborrow: ''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas'', t. 1. Milwaukie: Dark Horse Books, 2013, s. 143. ISBN 978-1-61655-115-5.. Pracując dla głowy Zakonu, wysłana została do Kirkwall z misją odnalezienia Hawke’a, a niedługo później wraz z Lelianą powołała do życia odrodzoną Inkwizycję. Chociaż po rozpoczęciu wojny magów z templariuszami wielu Poszukiwaczy Prawdy wypowiedziało posłuszeństwo Zakonowi, Kasandra pozostała wierna Boskiej Justynii V i wspierała ją w działaniach mających na celu przywrócenie porządku. Przeszłość Kasandra, urodzona w powozie w połowie drogi pomiędzy Cumberlandem a Val Chevin, jest 78. w kolejce do nevarskiego tronu. Początkowo wychowywana była w rodzinnej posiadłości w mieście Nevarra. W roku 9:10 Smoka jej rodzice, lord Mathias i lady Tigana, opowiedzieli się po niewłaściwej stronie podczas drugiej próby obalenia króla Markusa Pentaghasta, za co zostali straceni. Za namową swoich dworzan, Markus nakazał egzekucję najbliższych rodzin większości konspirantów, żeby uniemożliwić im odwet w przyszłości. Kasandra i jej brat, Antoni, zostali oszczędzeni przez króla, ponieważ byli jeszcze dziećmi, należeli do jego rodziny, a przede wszystkim – wciąż mieli wystarczająco wpływowych krewnych, którzy za nich poręczyli. Vestalus, starszy brat Mathiasa, był starszym członkiem mortalitasi, a co za tym idzie – znajdował się poza zasięgiem ewentualnej zemsty króla. Wziął on na wychowanie Kasandrę i Antoniego, którzy przeprowadzili się do Wielkiej Nekropolii w NevarzeBen Gelinas, Nick Thornborrow: ''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas'', t. 2. Milwaukie: Dark Horse Books, 2015, ss. 220-223. ISBN 978-1616555016.. Dwa lata później Vestalus został prałatem mortalitasi, przez co zaczął spędzać coraz mniej czasu z Kasandrą i Antonim, którzy dorastali w odosobnieniu, jako towarzystwo i wsparcie mając jedynie siebie nawzajem. Antoni zaczął ćwiczyć szermierkę, marząc o staniu się zabójcą smoków, a Kasandra poszła w jego ślady. W późniejszym czasie dziewczyna miała żal do swojej rodziny za to, że trzymała ją w pozłacanej klatce i odosobnieniu od reszty Nevarry. Około roku 9:16 Smoka Antoni stał się wystarczająco rozpoznawalnym zabójcą smoków, żeby zainteresowała się nim grupa magów krwi potrzebujących smoczej krwi do przeprowadzenia rytuału. Kiedy odmówił, ci – na oczach dwunastoletniej Kasandry – odcięli mu głowę. Rozwścieczona tym, że jej bratu nie wymierzono sprawiedliwości, ponieważ apostatów nie można było wyśledzić, zaczęła błagać stryja, żeby wysłał ją na szkolenie do zakonu templariuszy. Zamiast tego, Vestalus wysłał ją na szkolenie do Poszukiwaczy Prawdy. Szkolenie na Poszukiwaczkę rozpoczęła w twierdzy w Montsimmard pod okiem starszego członka zakonu, Byrona. Obejmowało ono jednak głównie kwestie religijne, a nie związane z walką. Chociaż początkowo była z tego powodu wściekła, ostatecznie zaakceptowała nauczania i zaczęła zgłębiać tajniki wiary. W wieku piętnastu lat przeszła czuwanie, które odbyło się w odległym orlezjańskim zamku położonym gdzieś wśród Spustoszonych Wzgórz. Była najmłodszym Poszukiwaczem poddanym czuwaniu od Wieku Burzy. Mimo szlacheckiego pochodzenia, odrzuciła bogactwa i przywileje, żeby w pełni oddać się życiu Poszukiwaczki i zwalczaniu zagrożeń ze strony magów. Udział ''Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker'' thumb|200px Kasandra wraz z innymi Poszukiwaczami atakuje grupę magów krwi, którzy porwali z Kręgu Maginów elfkę Avexis, posiadającą niezwykłą umiejętność kontrolowania stworzeń, chcąc wykorzystać ją do przejęcia kontrolą nad smokiem. Poszukiwaczom udaje się zabić większość magów, jednak ich przywódca – Frenic – zamienia się w kruka i ucieka. Wielki Poszukiwacz Aldren odmawia odstawienia Avexis do Kręgu, twierdząc, że jest ona zbyt ważna dla magów krwi. Niedługo później Kasandra zauważa, jak Byron zabiera dziewczynę z więzienia. Odmawia porzucenia go i wraz z nim zabiera dziewczynę do dziczy. Mentor Kasandry wyjawia, że w szeregach Zakonu zawiązała się konspiracja i nalega, żeby zabrała ona Avexis w bezpieczne miejsce – do przyjaciela, któremu ufa. Niedługo później zostają zaatakowani przez grupę magów krwi, którzy zabijają Byrona i porywają Avexis. Kasandra zauważa próbującego uciec maga i udaje jej się go pojmać. Mag, Regalyan D’Marcall, twierdzi, że nie należy do maleficarum, ale Poszukiwaczka nie daje wiary jego słowom. Kiedy zostają pojmani przez templariuszy, Regalyan wyjawia, że jest przyjacielem, o którym mówił Byron, czym w końcu przekonuje do siebie Kasandrę. Dziewczyna rozprasza templariuszy, dzięki czemu jej i magowi udaje się uwolnić, a następnie postanawia na własną rękę znaleźć dowody konspiracji i oczyścić swoje imię. Magowie krwi wciąż znajdują się o krok przed nimi i zabijają innych magów z kryjówki Kręgu, z którymi chciała porozmawiać Kasandra. Udaje im się skontaktować z elfim informatorem Lazarrem, który – przyparty do muru – zdradza Poszukiwaczce ważne informacje. Ostatecznie jednak zdradza ich, przez co ponownie zostają zaatakowani przez magów krwi. Okazuje się, że ich celem jest Boska Beatrycze III, a zamach na nią ma zostać przeprowadzony w Val Royeaux podczas odbywającej się co dziesięć lat pielgrzymki andrastan do Wielkiej Katedry. Kasandra i mag zostają zaatakowani przez ogry i golemy kontrolowane przez magów krwi, w wyniku czego Poszukiwaczka zostaje ciężko ranna, a następnie zostają odnalezieni przez komtura Martela, udaje im się jednak uciec. Regalyan opatruje rany Kasandry, czym ostatecznie zyskuje jej pełne zaufanie. Komtur Martel komunikuje się z Frenikiem za pomocą kryształu pamięci, ujawniając, że jest poszukiwanym przez Kasandrę zdrajcą. Dziewczynie udaje się odebrać mu kamień, wciąż jest jednak zbyt słaba, żeby stawić czoła Martelowi w walce. Regalyan zawala tunel, umożliwiając im ucieczkę. Korzystając z tajnego przejścia próbują dostać się do wielkiego Poszukiwacza, ten jednak zostaje zabity przez Martela, kiedy zamierza przedstawić Boskiej dowody zdrady komtura. Martel wrabia Kasandrę i Regalyan w zamordowanie Aldrena, za co zostają uwięzieni. Przed egzekucją Poszukiwaczce udaje się dowiedzieć, że komtur współpracował z wielką kapłanką Callistą z Orlais, a ich celem było wypuszczenie kontrolowanych przez magów krwi smoków podczas wielkiej pielgrzymki. Domyślnie w wyniku ataku miały zginąć Boska i wszystkie wielkie kapłanki poza Callistą, która zostałaby nową przywódczynią Zakonu. Regalyanowi przed wejściem do tajnego przejścia udało się jednak wysłać kruka z wiadomością do innych magów, którzy przybywają na pomoc. Kasandra walczy z komturem, oskarżając go o zdradę Zakonu. Ten twierdzi, że zamierza wprowadzić Zakon w nową erę, „w której nie będą tolerowane wydarzenia takie jak te mające miejsce w Kirkwall”. Kasandrze ostatecznie udaje się pokonać Martela, odcinając mu ramię, ale nie zabija go – zamiast tego nakazuje osadzić go w więzieniu, gdzie ma oczekiwać na proces. Kiedy komturowi udaje się oswobodzić, Kasandra, pozbawiona wyboru, odcina mu głowę. Wierni zostają zaatakowani przez cztery smoki kontrolowane przez Avexis znajdującą się w mocy Frenica. Kasandra wskakuje na jednego z nich i zabija go. Kiedy udaje jej się dostać na drugiego, przywódca magów krwi nakazuje przywołać wielkiego smoka. Od razu atakuje on Boską, jednak Kasandra pokonuje go, wlatując w niego ranionym smokiem. Prowadzi to do zawalenia się ściany i uwięzienia Callisty. Kasandra, wspomagana przez innych Poszukiwaczy, prowadzi Boską w bezpieczne miejsce, a następnie pomaga Regalyanowi i magom z Kręgu w walce z Frenikiem. Regalyan udaje się oswobodzić Avexis, a Frenic zamienia się w demona pychy, żeby zniszczyć magów i Zakon, kiedy zabije niepotrzebną mu już Callistę. Magia magów nie jest w stanie zranić Frenica, jednak Avexis przywołuje wielkiego smoka, żeby go spalić. Kasandra dosiada smoka i zabija Frenica. Przed ceremonią mającą na celu uhonorowanie bohaterów, Regalyan mówi Kasandrze, że jest najpiękniejszą i najodważniejszą kobietą, jaką spotkał. Ta chichocze i, ku zaskoczenia Regalyana, całuje go w policzek. Podczas ceremonii Kasandra zostaje ogłoszona Bohaterką Orlais i Prawą Ręką Boskiej. Po zakończonej uroczystości Beatrycze III rozmawia na osobności z Kasandrą, wyjawiając, że zaatakowanie pielgrzymów było jedynie początkiem, a Zakon musi przygotować się na nadciągającą burzę. Kasandra pyta, jak może pomóc Zakonowi, na co Boska wręcza jej księgę upoważniającą Prawą i Lewą Rękę Boskiej do powołania na nowo Inkiwzycji. ''Dragon Age II'' Po rozpoczęciu wojny magów z templariuszami, Kasandra i Leliana – jako Ręce Boskiej Justynii V – zostają wysłane do Kirkwall. Ponieważ wszystkie przeczuwają, że niedługo konieczne może być powołanie na nowo Inkwizycji, starają się znaleźć osobę godną miana Inkwizytora. , był on pierwszym celem poszukiwań obu kobiet, ale ponieważ zniknął bez słowa, postanowiły znaleźć następnego na liście kandydata – Hawke’a, Bohatera Kirkwall. , Hawke jest pierwszym i jedynym kandydatem na Inkwizytora. Po dotarciu do Kirkwall, Kasandra przesłuchuje w starej posiadłości Amellów Varrika Tethrasa, który wyjawia, że Hawke opuścił miasto, a niedługo później zniknął. Kiedy Poszukiwaczka domaga się, żeby krasnolud powiedział jej wszystko, co wie o Hawke’u, Tethras zaczyna od zmyślonej opowieści o tym, jak Hawke, Bethany i Carver zostali uratowani przez smoka. Kasandra ostrzega go, że nie będzie tolerowała konfabulacji. Kiedy krasnolud dochodzi do momentu opisującego jego poznanie z Hawkiem, Kasandra próbuje obalić jego wersję – twierdzi, że według jej źródeł Hawke przybył do Kirkwall podburzać ludność przeciwko Zakonowi, a udzielenie przezeń pomocy miastu w sprawie qunari, znanej piratki, maga krwi i zbuntowanego Szarego Strażnika miały na celu zgromadzenie bogactwa i uznania. Kiedy Varrik dochodzi do końca epizodu poświęconego wyprawie na Głębokie Ścieżki, Poszukiwaczka zaczyna zmieniać zdanie na temat towarzyszy Hawke’a – początkowo zakładała, że wszyscy oni przybyli razem z nim z Fereldenu. Kiedy Varrik kończy opowiadać o tym, jak Hawke pomógł uporać się z atakiem qunari na miasto, Kasandra ostatecznie zmienia zdanie na temat Bohatera Kirkwall. W Dziedzictwie Kasandra wypytuje o więzienie Szarych Strażników w górach Vimmark i o wydarzenia z udziałem Hawke’a, jakie miały tam miejsce. Poszukiwacze zamierzali przeprowadzić tam własne dochodzenie, zostali jednak zawróceni przez Szarych Strażników. Wysłuchawszy opowieści Varrika, Kasandra wyraża wątpliwość, żeby Hawke’owi udało się pokonać Koryfeusza, jednego z pierwszych mrocznych pomiotów i domniemanego magistra, który wszedł do Złotego Miasta. Dodaje, że Strażnicy nie wspominali nic o obecności Jenaki bądź Lariusa wychodzących z więzienia – według Kasandry, Strażnicy poinformowali ich, że wszyscy obecni, którzy byli w więzieniu, zginęli. W Znaku zabójcy Varrik zostaje oskarżony przez Poszukiwaczkę o próbę zatajenia informacji, wedle których Hawke nieomal doprowadził do wojny z Orlais. Kasandra domaga się od krasnoluda, żeby zdał jej prawdziwą relację z wydarzeń w Château Haine, a zwłaszcza informacje dotyczące Tallis. Chociaż Poszukiwacze mieli tam swojego agenta, nie był on w stanie dostarczyć żadnych informacji. Kiedy opowieść dochodzi do momentu, w którym okazało się, że Tallis była qunari, Kasandra nie jest zaskoczona, wiedząc, że „qunari” to określenie dla wyznawcy, a nie dla rasy. Po zakończeniu historii Poszukiwaczka domaga się odpowiedzi na pytanie, kto po zabiciu księcia Prospera de Montforta przez Hawke’a ma udobruchać Orlais. Varrik wyjaśnia, że książę układał się z Tal-Vashoth, prawdopodobnie na zlecenie cesarzowej Celene, więc gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw, mogłaby oznaczać olbrzymi skandal. Po zakończeniu opowieści Varrika, Kasandra dochodzi do wniosku, że to komtur Meredith Stannard była osobą odpowiedzialną za powstanie w Kirkwall, chociaż krasnolud sugeruje, że równie dużą winę ponoszą posążek z czerwonego lyrium i Anders. Poszukiwaczka pyta o miejsce pobytu Hawke’a, wierząc, że może on zapobiec narastającemu konfliktowi pomiędzy magami i templariuszami, Varrik odpowiada jednak, że na to pytanie nawet on nie zna odpowiedzi, ale wątpi, żeby Bohater Kirkwall zginął. Kasandra pozwala krasnoludowi odejść i opuszcza posiadłość Amellów, gdzie czekają na nią inni Poszukiwacze oraz Leliana. Zapytana o Hawke’a, Kasandra potwierdza, że zniknął i pyta Lelianę, czy powinny kontynuować pierwotny plan, czy zmienić go. Kiedy rozmówczyni odpowiada, że powinny zawierzyć Stwórcy, Kasandra i Poszukiwacze odchodzą. ''Dragon Age: Inkwizycja'' Po powstaniu Wyłomu, Kasandra przesłuchuje przyszłego Inkwizytora – jedynego ocalałego z wybuchu, w którym zginęła Justynia V. Oskarża go o zaaranżowanie wydarzeń w Świątyni Świętych Prochów, dowodów jego winy upatrując się w znamieniu na jego ręce, wykorzystującego tę samą magię co rozdarcia Zasłony. Daje mu jednak szansę dowiedzenia swojej niewinności poprzez zamknięcie Wyłomu. Udaje się wraz z nim do ruin świątyni, gdzie echa z przeszłości ujawniają, że Inkwizytor jest niewinny, a jemu samemu udaje się ustabilizować Wyłom. Kasandra uznaje, że Inkwizytor został zesłany przez Stwórcę i przez najbliższych kilka dni ściera się z kanclerzem Roderykiem, uważającym go za winnego. Ostatecznie, nie widząc innego rozwiązania, wraz z Lelianą decyduje się wykorzystać upoważnienia pozostawione przez Boską i ponownie powołać do życia Inkwizycję, której celem staje się zamknięcie Wyłomu i znalezienie odpowiedzialnych za niego otwarcie osób. Mówiąc o swoich uczuciach wobec Zakonu stwierdza, że jej zdaniem wciąż jest on potrzebny i może odzyskać dobre imię, ale wymagałoby to zmienienia metod jego działania. Jej zdaniem Zakon powinien na powrót skoncentrować się na tym, żeby służyć wiernym, pozbywając się przepychu i niepotrzebnych tradycji. Opowiada się jednak za zachowaniem Kręgów Maginów i templariuszy – uważa, że nie powinno się ich likwidować, a zreformować i dostosować do zmieniającej się rzeczywistości. Kiedy Azyl zostaje zniszczony przez Koryfeusza, a Inkwizytorowi udaje się doprowadzić siły Inkwizycji do Podniebnej Twierdzy, Kasandra przekazuje mu informację, że wraz z pozostałymi ocalałymi postanowili wybrać go na swojego przywódcę. Niedługo później ściera się z Varrikiem, który – jak się okazuje – przez cały czas zatajał przed nią informacje na temat miejsca pobytu Hawke’a. Kasandra wierzy, że gdyby był obecny na konklawe, mógłby uratować Boską. Jakiś czas później Kasandra prosi Inkwizytora o pomoc w zbadaniu sprawy zaginięć innych Poszukiwaczy Prawdy – podejrzewa, że stali się oni więźniami Koryfeusza. Udaje im się wyśledzić ich do zamku Caer Oswin, gdzie odkrywają, że Samson lub Kalpernia sprzedali Poszukiwaczy Zakonowi Słowodawców, ponieważ byli odporni na czerwone lyrium. W zamku znajdują podopiecznego Kasandry, Daniela, umierającego w wyniku nakarmienia go skażoną odmianą lyrium. Wyjawia on, że najwyższy Poszukiwacz Lucjusz Corin sprzedał swoich ludzi słowodawcom. Kasandra zadaje Danielowi coup de grâce, a następnie konfrontuje się z Lucjuszem i zabija go. Po powrocie do Podniebnej Twierdzy Kasandra przegląda Księgę Tajemnic, którą zabrała Corinowi, zastanawiając się, czy powinna zreformować zakon Poszukiwaczy. Z księgi dowiaduje się, że podobnie jak inni członkowie jej zakonu, została potajemnie wyciszona i oddana duchowi wiary, który dał jej umiejętności i przywrócił pamięć. Najwyższy Poszukiwacz Lambert van Reeves wiedział, jak odwrócić wyciszenie, zatuszował jednak prawdę. Kasandra, za radą Inkwizytora, postanowi zreformować zakon Poszukiwaczy albo nie podejmować takiej próby. Podczas kolejnych rozmów stwierdzi jednak, że planuje dokładnie zbadać możliwość odwrócenia Wyciszenia i przeprowadzenia rytuału w taki sposób, żeby poddawany mu mag nie odczuwał efektów ubocznych. Deklaruje, że jeżeli jej się powiedzie, sama ogłosi tę wiadomość światu. Możliwe jest doprowadzenie do posadzenia Kasandry na Słonecznym Tronie jako nową Boską – Wiktorię. Zreformuje ona zakon templariuszy i założy nowy Krąg Maginów. Jeżeli Inkwizytor zachęcił ją do odbudowania Poszukiwaczy Prawdy, ponownie oddadzą się oni swojemu głównemu celowi – ochronie niewinnych. W zależności od jej poparcia dla Inkwizytora, Zakon i Inkwizycja mogą być silnymi sojusznikami albo relacje pomiędzy nimi będą napięte. Chociaż jako Boska stała się popularna, niektórzy uznali jej reformy za zbyt daleko idące, tym niemniej podjęte przez nią próby zaprowadzenia pokoju w południowym Thedas przez pewien czas odniosły zamierzony efekt. Intruz Dwa lata po pokonaniu Koryfeusza, Kasandra wraz z innymi towarzyszami Inkwizytora pojawia się na posiedzeniu Świętej Rady – albo jako ona sama, albo jako Boska Wiktoria. , nieudolnie będzie próbowała udzielać mu porad na temat małżeństwa, ponieważ za sprawą słów Varrika uznała, że Inkwizytor chce czegoś więcej. Jeśli nawiązano z nią romans, uzna, że Inkwizytor chce się jej oświadczyć. , opowie, że udało jej się odnaleźć kilku ocalałych członków zakonu i dotrzymała obietnicy pokazania im Księgi Tajemnic. Tym, których uznała za godnych zaufania, pozwoliła dołączyć do zreformowanego zakonu. Obecnie szkoli nowych rekrutów. , zasiada w Świętej Radzie jako przedstawicielka Zakonu. , doradza Boskiej. Jeżeli została nią Leliana, pracuje dla niej przez kilka lat, a ich współpraca układa się pomyślnie. Jeżeli na Boską wybrano Vivienne, Kasandra ostatecznie zrezygnowała z bycia jej doradczynią, ponieważ czuła obrzydzenie wobec tego, jak – jej zdaniem – wypaczała ona Pieśń Światła. Ciekawostki * Początkowo postać na potrzeby Inkwizycji pisana była przez Jennifer Hepler. Kiedy ta odeszła z BioWare, postać „przejął” David Gaider David Gaider: discussion and appreciation thread (ang.) The BioWare Forum, 2014-06-25.. * Podczas produkcji Dragon Age II, włosy Kasandry zostały zmienione z długich i czarnych na krótkie i białe. Ostatecznie zamienione zostały na krótkie i czarne. * W Dragon Age: Redemption Nyree wyznaje, że walczyła kiedyś u boku templariuszki o imieniu Kasandra. Cairn przyznaje, że Kasandra jest przełożoną zakonu Poszukiwaczy. Oboje mają racje, bo Poszukiwacze są wybierani spośród templariuszy. * W Inkwizycji jest wielką fanką serii książek Varrika z serii Tarczą i mieczem, choć bardzo się tego wstydzi. * W Inkwizycji u Kasandry widać warkocz, którego nie miała w Dragon Age II. * Mary Kirby zapytana o to, do jakiego jedzenia porównałaby postacie z Dragon Age, stwierdziła, że Kasandra byłaby „niezwykle chrupką bagietką”Twitter Mary Kirby.. * Niewykorzystane dialogi z Dragon Age II sugerują, że w grze znajdowało się zadanie, w którym Kasandra spotyka Hawke’a w Kirkwall. * W materiałach promocyjnych do Inkwizycji przedstawiana jest jako „Wierząca”. * W dzieciństwie cierpiała na katar sienny. Antoni dla żartu zasugerował, że w ramach zemsty powinna uderzyć drzewo. Kasandra uznała, że taki sposób pomógł i wciąż uderza drzewa, kiedy dopada ją katarJak sugeruje jedna z losowych rozmów z Blackwallem.. * Największym strachem Kasandry jest bezradność. * W grach pisze posługując się lewą ręką, walczy jednak prawą. * Według Patricka Weekesa, Kasandra jest „wierzącą reformatorką”. * Chociaż w Inkwizycji posiada specjalizację templariusza, nigdy nie należała do zakonu. Opis jej specjalizacji mówi jednak, że jej umiejętności są jedynie podobne do tych, jakie posiadają templariusze. * Podczas jednej z losowych rozmów z Serą, Kasandra wspomina, że zaczęła szkolenie na Poszukiwaczkę, kiedy miała sześć lat, jednak w liście Vestalus do Poszukiwaczy mowa jest o dwunastu latachB. Gelinas, N. Thornborrow, op. cit., s. 221.. Z kolei kiedy Inkwizytor pyta ją, jak można zostać Poszukiwaczem, odpowiada, że większość zaczyna szkolenie za dziecka, ona jednak była „znacznie starsza” – wyjątek uczyniono ze względu na jej szlachetne urodzenie. * Kasandra jest jedynym towarzyszem w Inkwizycji, który pojawia się przy każdej naradzie przy stole w Azylu. Nigdy nie pojawia się jednak w sali narad Podniebnej Twierdzy. Galeria Cassandra.jpg Cassandra grożąca Varrikowi.png|Kasandra grożąca Varrikowi. Leliana i Cassandra.jpg|Kasandra i Leliana. Cassandra w zwiastunie RtP.png|Stary model Kasandry w zwiastunie Rise to Power. Szkic koncepcyjny Cassandry.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Kasandry. Szkic koncepcyjny Cassandry i Varrica.jpg|Grafika przedstawiająca Kasandrę przesłuchującą Varrika. Młoda Kasandra.png|Młoda Kasandra Zobacz też * Kategoria:Postacie (Dragon Age II) Kategoria:Postacie (Dawn of the Seeker) Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Kategoria:Nevarczycy Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Postacie (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Towarzysze (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Postacie (Heroes of Dragon Age) Kategoria:Poszukiwacze Prawdy Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Członkowie Inkwizycji Kategoria:Bohaterowie en:Cassandra Pentaghast